


Harrogate at Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Smut, just smut really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert spends the afternoon chilling in a hotel bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harrogate at Christmas

Robert woke suddenly. He reached across, picking up his watch from the bedside table to check the time. Five o clock. He sighed and lay back. Another hour or two and he would probably start heading back.

‘I’m not asleep.’ The figure next to him said. ‘Not after the kicking you gave me. I’m amazed you still do that. You should seriously consider seeing someone about it. Didn’t your wife used to complain?’

‘Well, it doesn’t matter anymore does it?’

‘Well it will if you kick me in the balls. I’ll have to sue for loss of earnings.’

Robert snorted and turned on his side to face Connor. ‘What you earn has nothing to do with balls. Turn over and I’ll show you the source of your income again, if you need another reminder.’

‘Oh God. I love it when you talk dirty.’ Connor laughed. ‘But I think you’d have to admit that I have more assets than one.’

‘Whatever, it's Christmas.’ Robert lay back down on his back.

‘So what are you saying? You want more charity? This year, I don’t know, you've just kept coming back for more.’

It was true. Robert did keep coming back for more. Why was that? He asked hımself. And now here he was, lying in a hotel bed in Harrogate on Christmas Day. He knew where he’d rather be. But he’d blown that option.

He couldn’t think about that right now. That’s why he was here, right, to stop himself thinking about the one thing he really wanted? He turned his head to look at Connor’s sexy eyes.

‘Fuck me, then.’ He said.

Connor hid a smile.

He slid his hand under Robert’s back and pushed down to his arse crack, letting his middle finger glide gently further until he found Robert’s hole.

‘Hi there.’ He laughed at Robert who was staring at him intently, as he briefly waggled the pad of his finger over Robert’s rim and then pushed in the tip and moved it back and forth.

He couldn’t believe quite how mellow Robert had been all afternoon.

He wasn’t complaining.

‘Just shift sideways slightly, my darling. I’ll have more room to manoeuvre.’ He whispered.

Robert pulled him down and pressed a short hard kiss onto his open mouth, then turned sideways, facing away from Connor, as requested.

Connor rewarded him by pushing the finger further in, bending it looking for the nerves that would have Robert writhing with pleasure.

He grinned when he heard Robert gasp and pulled the finger out, replacing it with two instead, stroking until Robert started to moan more loudly.

This was why he was here, Robert pondered. Better than a random picked up in a bar, that, after the initial excitement, could go either way, and probably would end up mildly disappointing. With Connor, he contemplated, he was in expert hands, or, rather for the moment, the expert hands were in him.

Connor manhandled him into position, pushing his lower thigh forward for stability, moving his own body closer up behind him so he was supported from rolling backwards.

‘How did you get so hard so fast?’ Robert asked, feeling Connor’s dick against his lower back.

Connor laughed, ‘I’ve got two hands. One for you, one for me.’

He waited while Connor ripped open a condom with his teeth and slid it on.

‘You ready for me, then?’

He started to push in. Robert frowned at the discomfort, then as Connor drew his cock back and the ridge of his hood stroked against his prostrate, the pleasure hit and he released a loud moan. Connor’s cock pulsed in response and he breathed in, not wanting to lose control. He pushed back in and picked up the pace, rocking Robert’s body as he picked up a rhythm, listening to Robert crying out.

Connor couldn’t resist whispering in his ear. ‘It’s Ho, ho ho! not oh, oh, oh! It’s Christmas, darling.’

‘Very funny.’  Robert’s voice was like gravel as he turned his head to look Connor in the eye. Connor moved up his hand and wiped the sweat away from Robert’s forehead with care. He increased his pace.

Robert got louder.

 He moved his arm down and found Robert’s cock. He slowed down and stroked him.

Robert moved suddenly, pushing Connor back. He knelt up and stroked his cock fast then repositioned himself onto all fours, pushing his arse up and back for Connor to re-enter.

‘Go hard.’ He told Connor.

Connor leant down and licked him once, tasting the rubber from the condom. He pushed back in. It didn’t take long then. Robert was swearing as he shot his load over the sheets, spraying cum in a wide arc. Connor pulled out and quickly pulled off the condom and using his fist came over Robert’s arse.

‘So fucking hot.’ He whispered over the noise of his heart hammering.

They lay in the mess, breathing loudly.

‘Come back to Manchester.’ Connor suddenly said. ‘I don’t live in these hotels being fucked by old men you know. I’ve got an apartment. It’s pretty nice. We could hang out. You could set up a business there, in Manchester, easily enough. What are you staying here for now? It’s all up with your wife, isn’t it? And six months on with… Aaron' He pretended to struggle to remember Robert’s lover’s name. ‘Let him go now.’  He ended  ‘It would be like old times.’

Robert didn’t look at him. Didn’t answer. He wasn’t sure what to say.

Connor sat up, suddenly, breaking the awkward silence.

‘Fuck. Is that the time? I have to get ready. I’m out for dinner with my client in an hour.’

‘I need a shower.’ Robert said.

‘Well, get on with it and then get lost quickly.’ Connor answered.

Robert went to the shower.

‘Merry Christmas.’ Connor called after him. As the shower came on, Connor closed his eyes. ‘Merry fucking Christmas.’ He repeated to himself.


End file.
